


Justice Bites

by Spectre058



Category: Avatar (2009), Mass Effect Trilogy, RWBY, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: A collection of short stories and sprints based on images or gifs suggested by my Tumblr followers, some have connecting plot lines, some don't, all are fun. Got its name from the name of my Tumblr, and because I was calling them bitesized smut before that. Each short written in 15 minutes or less.





	1. First Set

**Author's Note:**

> Visit www.tumblr.com/blog/justifiedmeans to find out how to suggest your own ideas, and to find the original gif or image prompts.

**Tali Facefuck**

Tali struggled to keep him in, getting every inch of his cock as deep into her throat as she possibly could. Tonight was supposed to be the culmination of almost two weeks of work, nightly edging and teasing, and never letting him cum, and she’d be damned if she was going to screw her end up. Not that Shepard was likely to let that happen, the hand on the back of her head wasn’t the roughest he’d ever used on her, but it was a steady pressure, guiding her forward, holding her as deep as she could go. Her hand was wrapped around the base of his shaft, fingers holding his balls tight against his hardness. She bobbed a little, never enough to pull him out of her throat, just enough to get the minimal amount of air she needed, pushing him just that tiny bit further that he needed to go. She could feel it, feel the pent of pressure of almost two weeks without an orgasm, and she wanted it to be the biggest and best he could give her. With one final shove she got him as far back as she possibly could, face pressed against his chest and balls. His cock started to choke her and she didn’t care, letting the spasms of her constricted airways massage his cock to the release they both so desperately wanted.

And then it happened, she looked up at him, watering eyes locking with his and he came. He came hard, filling her throat with his seed until there was nowhere left for it to go, and still he came. She felt it spilling over in her mouth, consuming every square millimeter his cock didn’t occupy, and it was just what she wanted. The pressure was too much, and despite her best efforts some still spurted out around around her traitorous lips. She pressed them firmer around his shaft, not wanting to let another single drop go. He filled her up, filled her mouth, her throat, her stomach, filled her with so much of his glorious cum. It blocked her airways, seeking any way out, but she didn’t give it one. At the last second before she’d black out, she pulled back, regretfully releasing his cock and letting the thick spunk splash out of her mouth in a violent waterfall that drenched her chin, and splashed liberally over her breasts, and even splattered the floor. And he wasn’t done, two weeks had been a long time, and even as his cum literally flowed from her mouth, he unloaded even more over her, shooting thick strands all across her face until no part of her didn’t bare his seed. As soon as she’d gulped down a lung full of air, mixed liberally with semen, she beamed up at him, panting, and as happy as she’d ever been.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kasumi and Shepard**

The sound of running water from  was the only thing keeping Tali from hearing the slap of flesh as Shepard pounded Kasumi in the brief gap they had while the other woman took a shower before heading back to her duties aboard the Normandy. Kasumi was on her back on Shepard’s bed, legs up by her shoulders and breasts bouncing with each thrust, clearly visible from the door to the shower, and that was just how they liked it. She’d been popping in under cloak to “help” Shepard during sex for a few weeks now, and it had become a game with them to sneak a quickie whenever the opportunity presented itself. Like now. Shepard drove into her, working frantically to take what he wanted while the opportunity presented itself. He felt himself start to teeter over the edge, felt it when he was about to cum, and pulled out. That had been their agreement, he was never to cum inside her. So he pulled out, and bracing one arm on her knee to hold her legs open, stroked his load all over her belly and shaved pussy, groaning in delight as he painted her. Kasumi also cried out in pleasure. And then they both froze. The sound of running water had stopped. Shepard’s eyes shot to the bathroom door just as it opened.

Tali stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She looked him, smiling, then frowned. “What? You couldn’t wait for me?”

Shepard glanced down at Kasumi in chagrin, but she was gone, and he was just standing there, holding his dick. He gave her a sheepish grin. “I guess not.”

Tali rolled her eyes. “Next time just get in the shower. But since you’re already up,” She let the towel drop to the floor, “want to show me what I’ve missed?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Aayla Standing fuck**

The night had taken odd turn after unexpected twist and at this point Karrde was done questioning anything. He desperately wanted to touch her, to return his hands to those beautiful hips, or feel her supple breasts as he squeezed them between his fingers. But no, she’d tied his hands and told him to keep them behind his back.. All he could do, all she’d let him do, was stand at attention and thrust into her as she clung to his chest. Those breasts he wanted between his fingers were instead pressed against his naked pecks, her nipples rubbing against his own with each impact of his hips. She rested one hand on the back of his head, drawing him closer to her and taking his upper lip gently in her teeth. He could feel each breath as she panted in time with his rhythm, each exhalation an encouragement and validation of his quality as a lover. Aayla Secura might have been one of the most dangerous and powerful Jedi in the Republic, but as a lover she was without peer. She made him feel powerful, made him feel worthy, and even like this, even standing and letting her use his body, she made it feel like she was worshiping him. And he wanted more, he wanted to do everything this goddess asked of him. When he came, when her touches and body and breath brought him to orgasm it was like the crescendo of an incredible song. A song that, a moment later, her own cries of ecstasy gave voice to. It was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

**Neytiri’s First Handjob**

Neytiri sat primly on a fallen log, surrounded by the lush foliage of her native Pandora, and gazed quizzically at the thing before her. She’d seen it before of course, in fact she was intimately familiar with it, but this was the first time she’d ever given what Jake had called a “hand job”. Her strong, nimble fingers were wrapped around the shaft of his cock, pumping furiously. He’d explained the concept behind the technique to her, and now she wanted to see if she could make it work. Jake for his part was just enjoying himself, standing in front of his beautiful lover, and letting her jerk him off for the first time. She was good at it too, and it didn’t take long for her to bring him to a head.

“I’m about to cum,” he snarled, and she released his cock to study exactly what he meant by that. Which was why, when he came, she was sitting placidly, mouth slightly open in idle curiosity. The first load sent a ribbon of cum streaking across her left eye. Unaimed, his shaft bucked with each sput, splashing even more cum on her forehead, her nose, and face. Neytiri didn’t seem to mind though, and she made an interested purring sound as the last load landed squarely on her mouth. Her tongue came out to taste the unfamiliar liquid. It was an interesting new experience for her, and she wanted to try it again. So she reached out, wrapped her strong fingers around his cock again, and started to jerk him off again. Maybe if she went faster, there would be more?

 

**Neytiri Handjob 2**

Faster did indeed make more come out. Over the next several days she took to this technique with the speed and skill she demonstrated at all physical activity. On that first day she made him cum three times using only her hand. The day after that it was five times. Now, now she’d gotten so good that only a few strokes were needed to get him primed, and once there, she didn’t even have to touch him to get him off. She sat at his feet again, and simple eye contact and an arched eyebrow were enough send a shiver through Jake. That shiver turned into a shudder as his primed cock reacted. It started soft, cum bubbling up and just overflowing his head to slide down his erect shaft, little spurts that coated his length in heat and wetness. The sight made her moan softly, and the moan turned the trickle into a stream, spurts of cum splashing out. That was what she’d been waiting for though. Neytiri reached out, her fingers confident now, and the stream became a stream flood. Heavy thick strands shot out uncontrolled, coaxed by clever fingers and an a needy will. He painted her with his cum, the pearlescent liquid coating her face, and standing out vividly in her midnight hair. Every time it he started to flag, her fingers brought for a new shower, every impact drawing little cries or coos of pleasure for her. For almost a minute she milked him, eyes hooded, and lips slightly parted in ecstasy as she bathed in his cum.

 

**Neytiri Part 3 - Cum Slut**

Neytiri knew what Jake’s increased grunting meant, she knew that would soon follow, and she knew exactly what she wanted him to do with it. “My face,” she grunted between her own pants and moans, “on my face.” From above her, Jake grunted his agreement. Three more thrusts into her pussy, and he pulled out. He shifted position until he was squatting over her chest. It only took a couple of strokes to release the pent up flood. His aim was getting better, especially since he could use his hands. Some of it landed on her tits, mixing with the still drying cum from the last load she’d jerked from him, but not most of it. Thick ribbons of cum covered her face, adding a fresh coat the the painting he was making on her. Throughout the flood she shut her mouth, praising his cock, the strengths of his loads, and begging him for more even as he splashed some in her mouth. She was a total mess by now, face and chest crisscrossed in old stains and still drying patterns, but Jake spotted a spot he’d missed. He’d have to correct that. He plunged his semi-hard cock back into her soaked pussy for a reload.  

 

* * *

 

 

**Liara from behind**

Shepard’s hands were strong and firm, and Liara reveled in their feel almost as much as his cock as it hammered her from behind. She’d missed this while he was away, while he was off saving the galaxy with a new Normandy and a new crew she didn’t know. But he was back now, back on Illium while the ship underwent repairs and upgrades, and she’d be damned if she let this opportunity pass her up. Normally sex with Shepard was softer than this, not simple or boring, just softer, but today she’d told him she wanted something else. She wanted her tits to bound, her hips to vibrate, and her pussy to be fucked raw. And so he’d obliged her. She was on her knees and one hand on her bed, body shuddering and shaking with every powerful thrust. The hand that wasn’t supporting her was on Shepard’s shoulder, giving her enough support to turn and watch him while her worked, and turning enough of her body to him that he could see the way her tits bounced with each impact. He’d taken to the new position and power as easily as he took to everything else, and the hand on her hips would occasionally let go of her ass to give it a harsh slap. His other hand was wrapped around the back of her neck, controlling, demanding, and exactly what she wanted. Another slap, another thrust, and she came. She bucked against him, back arching even more as she screamed out her orgasm in shameless joy and lust. Shepard didn’t even slow down. She’d told him she wanted to be fucked raw, so that’s what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

**On the way to the reception**

The automated air-limo they’d hired for their wedding had broken down. Thankfully it hadn’t crashed, but it had left John Shepard and the newly minted Ashley Shepard stranded in the middle of nowhere. Their wedding had been at a large venue in Vancouver, but the reception had been organized as a garden party a few hundred clicks outside the city, where newsies and other riffraff would stand out. They’d paid for a whole fleet of air-cars to convey the guests, who at this point were probably starting to wonder what had happened to the bride and groom. The Bride and Groom though didn’t really care about what their guests were wondering, because in typical fashion for two seasoned soldiers, they’d turned the unexpected delay into an opportunity.

Ashley braced herself in the open window of the limos rear door as her husband hammered her from behind. They hadn’t bothered stripping down, knowing that help was already on the way. John’s pants were simply open, his cock and balls thrust through the gap in his fly. It wasn’t an ideal position for him, as each thrust splashed his wife’s cum and juices on the front of his pants, but he really didn't’ care. Just like Ashley didn’t care that the bodice of her grotesquely expensive wedding gown had been pulled down to her belly, or her skirt hiked up past her hips. The dress would never be the same, but as each powerful thrust set her tits bouncing against the car door, she couldn’t care less. Off in the distance they could hear the sound of the backup car coming to pick them up, but for the next few minutes they had the world to themselves, and they were going to make the most of them.


	2. 11/25 - 12/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second set of these, when I was trying to do at least one a day.

**Miranda’s self care**

You could buy anything on Illium, a fact that Miranda had used to her advantage during their last stop on the planet. She could have ordered this through the Extranet, but then there would have been a trail that led back to her, and she wanted to avoid that. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed, just that there was no reason for anybody else to know about this. Krogan sized dildos were a rather personal purchase after all.

A personal purchase that gave her a very personal style of satisfaction as she slowly eased herself down on it. Almost a full six inches around, the toy was a monster, the biggest they’d had in the store, and Miranda took her time enjoying it. It filled her in ways that no human cock ever could, and she let out a low, protracted moan as she took it down to the balls. That brought her clit in contact with the vibrator built into the quad, a reward for anybody who could get it that far. She gave it few more slow pumps, letting herself get used to the size before she really got going. Soon though, she couldn’t stand the slow pace anymore and she sped up, hips moving in hungry pumps as she slammed herself down on the toy, over and over, washing her cares and worries away on a wave of pleasure. Her orgasm took her as she reached the peek of her pace, crashing down on the Krogan dick and screaming her pleasure at the empty room.

“You go, girl!” The empty room said back. Miranda slipped from her squatting position in her haste to whirl to the door. She succeeded in turning to it, but fell off the bed in the process. From the floor she watched in mixed outrage and shame as Shepard casually strolled around her desk. “So you bought the last one. I must have missed you by minutes.” The commander reached down and started tugging her shirt off. “If you’re done, can I try it?”

 

* * *

 

**An Open Invitation**

Shepard sighed as he sat down at his desk. It had already been a long day, and he still had hours of electronic paperwork to do. For several seconds he still wished he was an outlaw, funded by a black budget and running personal errands for humanity’s premiere terrorist organization, at least then he wouldn’t have to do all this fucking paperwork. But, he wasn’t working for Cerberus anymore, he was once again a fully commissioned officer in the Alliance Navy, cleared for his actions and scrambling all around the galaxy to stop an invasion of near deific robot pseudopods, oh, and once again responsible for the endless stream of paperwork that seemed only to provide a job for naval clerks.

He tapped his consol alive. The last report he’d been working on, the after action report for his last mission, was still open, the half finished end of a sentence blinking accusatory at him. He was about to get back to work on it, honestly he was, when a new icon started blinking. Somebody had sent him a message on Spacebook. His hand on the computer’s controls slipped, and instead of that fascinating report, he opened the messenger. And almost fell out of his chair. When he’d recovered enough to think straight he tapped in the comm combination for Joker. It beeped twice before the pilot picked up. The pilot started to say something sassy and fun, but he cut him off. “Change course, we’re heading back to the Citadel.”

“Um, captain? I thought we were going to-”

“Don’t care, Joker. I just got a priority one message and need to be there yesterday so step on it.”

“Yes–” He cut the connection, eyes returning to the message. It was an image of Jack relining topless on a bed, her arm wrapped around Miranda’s bare ass. Miranda looked like she was asleep, face down on the mattress, and Jack was grinning mischievously at the camera. The caption on the image read: This bitch’s ass is all mine ;) Below the image and caption were a few dates, a time stamp, and the room number for a hotel on the Citadel. He leaned back in his seat as Joker sent him an updated ETA. It would be tight, be he’d make it. In the meantime… he unbuttoned his pants. The reports could wait.

 

* * *

 

**Sharing a Treat**

Shepard was in paradise. Not only had he just single handedly stopped the Collectors, but now he was getting the hero’s reward he deserved. He stood triumphantly at the edge of his bed, completely naked. At his feet kneeled Miranda Lawson, the perfect woman, and Jack, the most powerful human biotic, and both powerful women were worshiping his cock. He had a hand on the back of each head, fingers tangled in their hair and guiding them along either side of his shaft. It felt incredible, and he didn’t ever want it to stop.

His cock was slick at this point. The hands in their hair were mostly symbolic at this point as both women go into their task, racing each other up and down his length. It had started as kisses, and as usually happened with them, devolved into a competition, with each of them seeing who could be the one to drive Shepard over the edge. Their tongues played over his shaft, and occasional shifts in position let them kiss around him. Miranda had her hand on his balls, fondling them as they worked, Jack’s freehand was between her legs, working herself towards orgasm even as she shared the cock with Miranda. The royal treatment was too much for Shepard, and as both woman took half of his head in their lips for a sloppy make out, he knew he was about to cum. He pulled back a little, and they obediently shifted position, mouths open and eyes pleading with him. Jack reached up with quim coated fingers, and as Miranda continued to fondle his sack, she jerked him to completion all over both of them. It was a big load, heavy from the slow build of the double blowjob, and despite aiming for their mouths, he still left stick streaks across both faces.

 

* * *

 

**Newton’s Third Law**

What had started as a perfectly normal night of indulgent and stress relieving sex, had devolved into an almost childish experiment with the laws of physics. It began when Shepard noticed the way Miranda’s breasts transferred the momentum of his thrusts, rolling in a wave away from the point of impact, namely his cock hammering her pussy. The sight had mesmerized him, and he’d started to change up his rhythm in an effort to control and guide those waves. Miranda had no idea what he was doing, but she enjoyed the varied pace and his obvious delight so she went along with it. Shepard got good enough to where he was able to predict and control the bounce and giggle and decided it was time for a new challenge. But what? Then it struck him. Her butt! Miranda had the best ass on the Normandy, he was pretty sure he could make that bounce. They switched positions, Miranda on her belly, waitting as Shepard lined himself, then letting out a deeply satisfied moan as he slid himself back inside. It took him a couple of thrusts to get the rhythm right, but in a few moments, he had those luscious cheeks bouncing along with his thrusts just the way he wanted. But once he had that down, he started looking for a new challenge. His eyes settled on her asshole, and he smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Relaxation Therapy**

Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus had been working together for a long time, and they’d long ago discovered the ideal way to relax after a stressful mission. Ever since they’d picked up Ezra, every mission had been stressful. For some people, relaxation meant calming music, maybe a good long sanisteam; for the two of them, it meant fast, aggressive sex.

Hera was on all fours on the bed in her cabin, pants down around her ankles and underwear pulled to the side to give Kanan easy access to whichever hole he wanted. He stood behind her, his own clothes still on, pants open to free his cock. It had to be like this, there was never enough time to do things the long way, but neither of them really minded. Something about stealing a few moments felt good, almost sinfully indulgent. They both knew there were plenty of things they should be doing, maintenance on the ship, lightsaber training, or simply planning the next job. But instead they were hidden away in Hera’s cabin, stealing a few minutes back from the universe to get in a quick but thorough ass fucking. Kanan was holding nothing back, hammering her with short, brutal thrusts that rocked the bed and made Hera’s lekku bounce wildly.

Little did either of them know that their larceny had been noticed, or that they’d been followed. Their watcher didn’t begrudge them their stolen time though. In fact, Ahsoka Tano only wished they had more of it as she stood in the shadows outside the door with her own pants open, and one of her lightsabers buried deep in her cunt. She needed them, need to go over the upcoming mission and so many other details, but at the moment, she needed something else more. She could give them their stolen minutes, and she’d steal a few herself.


	3. 12/2 - 12/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still mostly keeping to one a day

**Mistress Tali**

“Keep licking, Slave! I didn’t tell you to stop!” The command was punctuated with the harsh slap of leather on flesh. Liara winced at the riding crop left yet another mark on her sore ass. Her fingers continued their furious pace, working in and out of Shepard’s pussy. She knew she shouldn’t speak back, knew that any complaint on her part would just earn her another slap, but she couldn’t keep this up.

“Please, mistress Tali, I’ve been at this for hour.” She winned between licks. As she expected, her complaint only earned her another welt.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been such an embarrassment earlier, you wouldn’t need the practice.” There was absolutely no pity in Tali’s voice. “I gave you plenty of time, but you still weren’t able to get me off. And so, you must learn. Now lick you stupid cunt!”

Liara buried her face back between Shepard’s legs. The redhead squirmed and moaned around her ball gag, she didn’t seem to think Liara needed more practice. Her pussy was red and swollen from all the attention she’d already heaped upon it. Both of them were covered in welts and degrading graffiti, more of Mistress Tali’s motivational techniques. Something gave in Shepard as Liara worked, and she tasted pungent tartness as the redhead finally came. Dutifully, Liara continued all the way through it, lapping at her clit until the other woman’s bucking and writhing stopped. When it had, she pulled away and looked pleadingly up at Tali. “I did it, mistress.”

It was impossible to read her mistress’s face behind her mask, but her voice made her opinion clear. “Finally. Now, do it again.”

 

* * *

 

**Shepard’s New Workout (Follow up to Miranda’s Self Care)**

Catching Miranda in the act had reminded Shepard of the toy she’d been forced to settle with when she visited the same shop Miranda had. It wasn’t a bad toy, but after that monster it felt a little… dull? She’d decided she needed a way to spice it up. And she’d found one. The toy might not have been as big as the Krogan dick, but it filled her nicely with each roll of her hips. Replacing half the armory with a basic gym had been a bit of a pain in the ass, but it was impossible to beat the new view from her workout bike. She’d placed the dildo on the seat, anchoring so that every move caused her to shift on it. It wasn’t the same hard and fast pounding she usually enjoyed, instead it was for of a rolling, steady pleasure, never too deep but never fully out either. The intensity was based her own effort, and at the moment she was peddling as fast as she could, riding the toy to her third climax as she reached the sprint section of her pre programmed workout.  She closed her eyes, let the waves of pleasure, physical exertion, and the pumping music from her earpiece combined to drive her over the edge. She shuddered in the grip of her strongest orgasm yet, but kept her legs pumping. She couldn’t stop, the music and the workout weren’t done, and so she worked through the pleasure, her only conceit to it the long drawn out moan that escaped her. Her eyes slowly opened as she regained composure, and noticed Jack’s reflection in the window. The other woman slowly smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Bribing the Photographer**

Fern Zire beamed at the human behind the holocamera as she lounged decadently on the set. He was cute, and she’d been eyeing him this whole shoot. This was the last outfit she’d been contracted for, and they’d be done soon. She’d decided that meant it was time to start playing with him.

“Make sure you get my good side.” She drawled, sprawling across the bed. She was absolutely rocking the snythsilk unitard she was wearing and she knew it. It enhanced rather than concealed, she if it hadn’t been for a couple of strategically placed bits of lace, she’d have been effectively naked.

“You only have good sides.” He promised, holocamera still snapping away. Five minutes, and fifteen poses later, he announced that they were done. Fern sat up, it was time to act. She adopted an inviting little pout and crooked a finger at him. He laughed. “Thats a good one, you should have used it earlier.”

“I was saving it for you.” She purred. “Just like I was saving this…” Her free hand undid the ties that held the top of the lingerie open and the synth silk fluttered down. You always had to be very direct with good camera men. The bad one’s usually took every little flirting smile as an invitation. The good one’s had learned to turn that part of themselves off during a shoot. So, just to make sure he understood exactly what she was thinking, she crawled across the bed on all fours, then across the floor and right up to him. Still on her knees she looked up at him. “You’ve been such a good photographer…” she slid her hands up his inner thighs. “Let me say thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 **A Different Type of Training**  

When Anakin had told her to come to his cabin for endurance training she hadn’t been expecting this. True, her master had started to change over the last few months, and yes it was a padawan’s duty to help their master in any way they could, but that didn’t usually include helping them resolve their sexual tension. Not that she was complaining. Ahsoka had always had a crush on her master, afterall. Most of the Jedi of her generation did, he was just such a rebel. Where masters like Kenobi were all about tradition and serenity, Anakin was about passion and energy. Two traits he was more than happy to show her.

“More!” She screamed, not caring about how loud she was or lewd she sounded. “Pound my ass more, master! Give me that cock! I want it, I want to be a good padawan and learn everything you have to teach me!”

Anakin just grunted and slammed himself harder against his pupil. His hips and balls made a sloppy clapping sound as slapped against her soaked pussy. He’d taken that second, right after he’d worked out some pent up tension on her face. He hadn’t switched places until he’d cum, leaving her face and pussy sticky messes. Now he was on her ass. He was determined to claim each of her holes tonight. She wanted him to, that was plainly evident from the way she panted and moaned his name every time he slowed down. So he didn’t slow down, he sped up. If he went faster, fucked hard, he could ignore what he’d done back on that planet. Ahsoka’s cries reached a crichedo and she shuddered beneath him, legs giving out and collapsing to the bed as an orgasm overwhelmed her. Her surrender to his power was the last thing he’d needed and he also came. His first pump went directly into her ass, but he pulled out for the follow up squirts, painting her asscheeks and mixing his cum with the still drying load around her pussy. He let her lay on the bed for maybe half a minute, then roughly slapped her ass.

“Get up, Snips.” He commanded. “We have plenty more to go before we’re done tonight, this is endurance training after all.”

 

* * *

 

 **Playing at the Beach**  

It had started innocently. Two friends trying to get a rise out of a fun guy. It had become decidedly uninnocent.

“Mmm, so big and strong.” Fern Zire giggled as she brushed her fingers along the lifeguard’s chest. It was certainly true, and she loved the way the ridges of the abs felt. The lifeguard grinned distractedly at her. Well, to be more precise, at her cleavage, which she was doing her best to enhance by pushing her arms together. She needn’t have bothered, they were big enough on their own that he’d have to been blind to miss them.

Ahsoka glared at those tits with equal parts envy and disgust. Her own chest was modest in comparison and she knew she had no chance trying to play that game. It was a low blow, just what she should have expected of Fern. Her friend was a notorious flirt, and she thrived on the attention her flawless body attracted. If Ahsoka wanted to finally win one of these games she was going to have to play dirty. She slid up next to Fern, bumping the Twi-Lek out of the way with her hip, and ran her hand up the lifeguard’s inner thigh.

“I really like the way this suit looks.” She purred, looking up at a the taller human with big innocent eyes. “I bet it would look even better on the ground!” She tugged at the knot holding the suit up, and it obligingly came apart. The lifeguard’s distracted and vacant expression became significantly more focused and he made a grab for the shorts, but she was too fast for him and she pulled them down around his knees. She and Fern both gasped at what the suit had been hiding. They’d speculated, even bet on what the shorts hid, but neither of them had counted on this. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft. “What do you think? Do they look better down there?”

The lifeguard tried to say something, but Fern captured their lips in a kiss. Ahsoka might have made the first move, but this contest was far from over.

 

* * *

 

**Council Privilege**

There were plenty things about being a member of the Jedi council that Aayla Secura liked. She liked the respect it indicated that her fellow Jedi had in her. She liked the way it let her interact with several of her personal heroes, like Masters Kenobi or Windu, or, above all, Master Yoda. She liked influence it gave her on the Order’s missions and actions in the war. And, she absolutely loved the way any council member could be guaranteed uninterrupted privacy. The security systems were obstentiably there so masters could have a private place to meditate and reflect, but it also had other uses. Uses like giving Aayla the perfect place to fuck Ahsoka Tano up the ass with her new strap-on.

The young Togruta had just passed her trials to become a full Jedi Knight, and this was Aayla’s way of congratulating the newest full member of the Jedi Order. Ahsoka whined and moaned as she bounced up and down on the thick shaft of the Jedi Master’s toy. They were both seated on Aayla’s seat in the council chamber, with Ahsoka on her friend’s lap. Her head was flung back in abject surrender to the pleasure. All around them gleamed the sparkling skyline of the Republic Capital, a 360 degree panorama of power and wealth and majesty, and none of it mattered to either of them. Aayla because she only had eyes for the tight orange body bouncing in front of her, and Ahsoka because her eyes had long ago become unfocused as she rode the waves of pleasure the toy and skilled hands were sending through her. She tried to be mindful, like a good Jedi should, but she failed, miserably.

Aayla wasn’t much better off. Each pounding thrust sent shockwaves against her clit, and she was about to explode. She pulled Ahsoka’s legs wider apart, giving herself the deepest penetration angle for what was about to happen. Then, she timed it out, and just as she came, she slammed herself as deep as she could into her young friend. The toy’s sophisticated sensors detected the flood of her juices, correctly interpreted it, and released a corresponding flood of synthetic cum deep into Ahsoka’s ass. The Togruta cried out as the new sensation flooded her, adding her own voice to Aayla’s protracted moan of pleasure.

For several seconds they sat there, bodies pressed together, neither of them wanting to move. Then, Aayla slid one of her lekku around her friend to gently fondle one breast. She planted a kiss on Ahsoka’s neck. The other woman made a soft coo of pleasure, shifted, getting a little more comfortable and breathed: “Best graduation present, ever…”

 

* * *

 

**The Empty Dorm Room**

Sharing a room with your three best friends had a ton of advantages. It also had one major downside, it was almost impossible to steal private time for yourself. Since most of the time Team RWBY had basically the same schedule, they were constantly together, going to classes, going to meals, going out into town to get into some kind of mischief, it was hard for Yang to find the time to sneak off with her boyfriend. Which was why on those rare occasions that she could find the time, she didn’t waste it.

Opportunities like this one were fleeting, and who knew when her teammates would be back, so she’d insisted they skip the pleasantries and get straight to business. She sat between his legs, hips thrust forward and her legs resting on his shoulders. Her arms were behind her, giving her all the support she needed to grind herself on her boyfriend’s cock. Neither of the bothered with the full in and out thrusts. There wasn’t time and they weren’t interested. This was a short, aggressive fuck to make the most of the time they had. Yang loved it. She loved the intensity, the way her boyfriend’s chiseled chest gleamed with sweat, and the way her own body shuddered and bounced with each frantic thrust. The sex at school was the best she’d ever had, the young male hunters were just as fit and eager to please as she was, and neither one of them wanted to be first to cum. So they hammered onwards, grinding and grunting towards the release they both craved. When it came, it came hard, with both of them letting out explosive grunts of pleasure, still mindful of Beacon’s thin walls. They collapsed backwards almost simultaneously, both spent and needing a minute to collect themselves. Eventually Yang popped her head up and looked around the room.

“So,” she asked, breath already back under control, “whose room is this anyway?”

“CRDL’s,” her boyfriend panted, “this is Cardin’s bed.”

“Oh,” Yang giggled as she leaked cum all over the blankets, “fun.”


	4. 12/9 - 12/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I lost the rhythm due to work and the holidays, but still managed to get a few out

**A Group Activity**

“So, just how many clones can you make?”

It had seemed like such an innocent question. It hadn’t been. Sun stood behind Blake, grunting as he thrust deep into the dark haired girl. She was spread out before him in what was either the most beautiful erotic display, or most ertoic beautiful display he’d ever seen. She lay atop one of his clones, completely naked, body glistening with sweat and breasts bouncing in time with the thrusting. The clone she was laying on was balls deep in her ass, and Sun’s legs ground against it with each of his own thrusts. He barely noticed though, because in addition to that clone she’d demanded more. She had her hands around two more cocks, jerking them off as she worked a fifth cock with her mouth, and clearly loving it. Blake had fantasized about gang bangs before, but she’d never gotten the opportunity to experience one. This was even better than she’d hoped. The cocks pounding her ass and pussy were sending competing but somehow complementary waves of pleasure through her, and with each thrust it was all she could do not to choke on the one in her mouth. She was getting everything she wanted, and best of all, she was doing all of it with her boyfriend. He was clearly enjoying himself too, because as another thrust buried him deep into her needy cunt he came. The clones were apparently linked to him, so when he came, they did too. Blake shivered in the throws of her own orgasm as he pumped her full of his seed. Thick, translucent ribbons of light splatted out from each of the cocks in her hand to paint her body in glowing lines. And best of all, her mouth was filled with a hot sticky substance that tasted kinda like honey. Blake gulped it all down, then let the cock slide out of her mouth to smile seductively at Sun.

“Next time, let’s try more.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A Certain Kind of Pole Dance**

She’d told him to just sit there and let her do her thing. Any other time the inaction would have been intolerable. Shepard was a man of action, he did things, that was explicitly who he was. It was the trait that had made him the man he was, that had driven him to fight Saren, the Geth, and more recently the Collectors. Sitting around doing nothing was an almost completely new experience for him. But, considering what his inaction was buying him, he was willing to give it a try.

Miranda teased her ass slowly against his lap, giving him a show as she took her time on his cock. Her movements were clearly intended as much for show as they were for pure physical pleasure, and what a show it was. A roll of her hips brought him almost all the way out of her, leaving in just the tip of his dick. She paused for a second to give him a good look, then sank back onto it. Her ass slid down his shaft, slowly eclipsing his cock, and they both let out gratified groans as she took his entire length. She paused again to save the feeling of him filling her up, then started a new rolling pattern as she slid back up him, this one slightly faster and bouncier.

Shepard really wasn’t a man of inaction, but, he was willing to admit that at times, it had its benefits. With an almost comically contented sigh, he rested his arms along the back of the couch, and settled into to enjoy the show. There would be time to speed it up later…

 

* * *

 

 

**A Private Beach**

Sneaking away from their friends had been surprisingly easy. Everybody had been so distracted by their day at the beach, either playing in the waves or laying out on the sand soaking in some sun that when Pyrrha and Jaune made some excuse about going for a walk, nobody even blinked an eye. They could still hear their friends, Nora, Ren and all of team RWBY were just a couple of dozen strides away, around an outcropping of rock, but they didn’t care. The spot they found was perfect, a little stand of palm trees and bushes, and it didn’t matter at all that it was so close to their friends.

Pyrrha stood with one foot in the sand, and forearms braced against one of the trees. Her other leg was up, held tightly against Jaune’s chest to give him unfettered access. They hadn’t meant to sneak off to fuck, it had just kinda happened. Something about the skimpy red and gold bathing suit she’d worn had gotten Jaune all fired up, and Pyrrha was always happy to indulge her boyfriend when he was in the mood. The instigating bikini top lay where it had fallen in their haste to get her undressed, and her tits bounced freely with each thrust of Jaune’s cock. And they were powerful thrusts. All the extra training she’d been giving him in combat skills were bleeding over into this. He was using the grip on her leg and hip as leverage to give him strength with each one, burying himself deep into her over and over and over. It was reckless, and ill conceived and just so naughty that Pyrrha, who didn’t do naughty things, could barely stand it. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out and alerting their friends as the first orgasm came crashing over her. Her clenching pussy pushed Jaune over the edge. He unloaded himself deep inside of her, letting out a very satisfied: “Cumming” as he pumped his gorgeous girlfriend full of his cum.

From the otherside of the rock, Nora’s perky voice answered. “Good! Yang just challenged us to Volleyball, so hurry up!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Poolside Relaxation**

Selina worked her hips, grinding them on her fiance’s cock. Her skin gleamed in the sun of the Manor’s pool deck. The massage oil that had started all of this catching the light and making her fairly glow. That outer glow matched the one she felt inside as another stroke brought Bruce all the way inside of her again. He was on his back on the massage table he’d brought out for her. In the back of her mind she was dimly impressed the flimsy thing was actually able to hold their weight, but it was only an afterthought. All of her attention was focused on the feel of Bruce’s body, on matching the movement of her hips to the thrusts of his, and on the pleasure steadily building inside her. It wouldn’t be long now, and Selina was determined to enjoy this to the fullest. Bruce took her hands, pulling her down hard onto his shaft. Inarticulate words, individual meanings lost in the tide of sensation and naked need babbled from her lips as she felt the pleasure build to a head. Then it was there and she pulled off of him, not wanting her spasming pussy to get him off to soon. She shivered and shuddered over him as the first of what she intended to be a long line of orgasms rocked her body. Before she could regain full control of herself, she slipped back down onto him, grinding her soaked pussy against his hardness. He got the message, and with the body control she’d come expect of the Batman, slammed himself back into her in a single thrust. The whole thing started all over again, and Selina Kyle, Catwoman, purred in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

 

**A New Form of Diplomacy**

Neytiri had always hated when her father brought her along on diplomatic missions to other tribes. They’d always meant long, dull conversations she had to sit through instead of doing something fun. That was why when the leader of clan Ikran, Tahni, had sent word that she was coming for a meeting with clan Omaticaya, she’d suggested a different approach to Jake. He’d been skeptical at first, but now, looking down at the two Na’vi women alternating on his cock, he was convinced.

Neytiri had become an expect at her task, knowing tricks to manipulate her lover to produce exactly the amount of cum she wanted. Which was why it was so funny to watch Tahni stumble on the task. She was by no stretch of the imagination unenthusiastic, just unskilled. Her attempts reminded Neytiri of her own first time jacking Jake off. The other Na’vi used violent irregular motions, and whenever her pattern got too erratic, Neytiri would insert herself, using her mouth or hands to demonstrate the correct technique or idea, and a few times just to enjoy herself. She’d felt what it was like to be cum on, in fact she’d become a connoisseur of facials, and now she wanted to see what it actually looked like. So she coaxed, teased, and guided both Jake and Tahni to the outcome she wanted: the thick, gooey load that the quivering in his balls and shaft told her was only moments away. She let Tahni finish him, setting her up to get the bulk of their reward. The other woman couldn’t read Jake the way she could, and so wasn’t prepared for it when her stroking fingers unleashed a flood of cum across her face. Neytiri had done her job excellently, and this was one of the biggest loads she’d ever seen from Jake, bigger even than she’d expected. It splattered all over Tahni, heavy bands of pearlescent liquid coating her face and splashing down onto her modest breasts. Jake hadn’t forgotten about Neytiri though, and a twitch of his hips sent several spurts her way. She enjoyed the feel of the hot liquid hitting her face, and they shared a smile as Tahni sat back and blinked. Neytiri examined her carefully, and decided that cum really did look good on her. It stood out starkly against the vibrant red of the chieftain’s formal face paint.

“Shall we begin the talks now?” She asked, tone formal.

Tahni used a finger to wipe away a particularly thick splotch under one of her eyes. “Yes, let us begin.”  

 

* * *

 

 

**Proud Moment**

Shepard looked down at the package. A courier had been waiting Normandy’s berth in the Illium Spaceport when he’d arrived. They’d handed him the slim package, asked for his imprint, then left, leaving Shepard to wonder. A quick examination had determined a few things, first: it was from Miranda. And second, it didn’t weight a whole lot. He’d been curious enough that he’d brought it back up to his cabin. Miranda didn’t usually leave him this sort of thing, if she wanted to send him something, usually a flirty video, she’d use a coded Extranet drop folder. A physical package though?

Brimming with curiosity, he opened the unassuming manila envelope and slide out… a magazine? He recognized it instantly, even from the back, it was a copy of Fornax, the galaxy’s premier adult magazine. Why had she sent him this? Even more curious, he turned it over, and a wide smile split his mouth. The back had been the usual mix of ads and disclaimers, but the front? The front told him everything he needed to know.

Fornax ran a yearly contest for the best ass in the galaxy, and the winner was always featured in a multi page spread. The cover proudly proclaimed this year’s winner of the contest, and looking out coyly from the flimsy was Miranda. His girlfriend had her back turned to the camera, looking over her shoulder with a flirty expression. She was situated in way that displayed her fantastic ass and gave just a hint of her breasts, one nipple peeking out. It was a fantastic shot, and to his own surprise, Shepard found himself swelling with pride. Quickly he opened the magazine, flipping through the pages until he reached the main story. Then he settled back in his room to read and reminisce about all the time he’d spent with ‘the ass of the year’.


	5. 12/20/17 - 7/22/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been way too long since I did any of these. Hope they aren't too dull

**Neytiri’s Treat**

Things had been only getting more interesting for Neytiri since she’s tried jerking Jake off. She’d discovered just how much she enjoyed feeling his seed on her. Jake had silly names for what they did: Pearl Necklace. Creampie. Facial. That one was her favorite, it was so delightfully decadent and intimate. She’d become an expert on getting Jake off with her hands, with her pussy and her ass, but there was one more place that he seemed to love above all others, her mouth. Neytiri loved the way his big cock felt going down her throat, loved the taste, and loved just how close it let her get him before the big finish. Tonight was the one year anniversary of their victory over the Tawtute, and they’d been celebrating for a while.

She gagged as she took Jake’s cock down to the base. Her throat spasmed around it and she ignored the way it started choking her for as long as she could. This was one of her favorite parts afterall. One of Jake’s hands was on the back of her head, the other brushed her cheek, fingers leaving trails in the layers of cum and spit already caking her face. When they’d first tried this she’d nearly blacked out, but practice made perfect and he pulled out, letting her drag in a ragged breath. She looked up at Jake, one eye held slightly closed by a particularly thick coating of cum, expression questioning. Jake nodded. She smiled up at him and squeezed. He came hard, adding another heavy load to the mess already dripping off her face and she cried out in pleasure, some of the cum landing in her open mouth. She swallowed it, and knew it was only the appetizer. Without needing to say anything she opened her mouth again just as Jake thrust his semi hard cock back at it, they still had a lot more to do tonight.

  


* * *

 

**Don’t forget to Stretch**

Arslan loved her pre-practice workout sessions. She loved the way the got her blood pumping, loved the way they helped her build team commonrodry, and loved the way Bolin’s dick stretched out her pussy. He grunted as he slid into her and Arslan cried out in pleasure. They were focusing on back and legs this morning, with Arslan on all fours on the bed and Bolin standing behind her, each thrust filling her full of cock. One of his hands was on her hips, massaging, and occasionally slapping, her full ass, tan hand standing out against the dark chocolate of hers. His other hand pinned one of her hands to his chest, forcing her support herself on one hand. The position did an excellent job stretching her lower back, and just happened to also give her teammate an excellent view of her tits as the bounced in rhythm with his hips. They bounced faster as he neared completion, his steady controlled pace falling apart as his self control vanished. Soon he was hammering away at her, hard, fast strokes that were just was the doctor ordered. Arslan felt herself teetering on the edge herself and she urged him on with wordless cries and moans, articulation abandoned in favor of emotion. They came at the same time, her hips bucking and grinding against him as he hauled on her arm and ass, dragging her against him, and holding her there as his cock spasmed inside of her. They stayed like that for a few moments, bodies pressed together, and she looked over back over her shoulder to smile at him.

“After practice lets work on my arms.”

 

* * *

  


**Wedding Planning**

Half an hour ago this massive room had been packed to bursting with friends, confidants, Generals, Admirals, Politicians, representatives of every council race, as well as delegates from Unified Rannoch, all of them gathered to pay their respects to two heroes of the Reaper war on this special day. The room had filled with cheers, swelled with music, and vibrated with the leashed emotions of entire planets. But that had been half an hour ago. Now the pews were empty, multitudes reduced to a lone pair of people, and soaring music replaced with the flat slap of flesh on flesh. The solitary couple didn’t mind though. On the contrary, they’d worked very hard to steal this moment, and they were making the very most it.

Leaning against the marquee they’d stood under less than ten minutes before, Liara T’Soni braced as Shepard slipped inside her. Her dress was off, the expensive gown draped carefully over the alter. She’d have to put it on again soon, but for the moment, she wore nothing but delicate lines of lace and silk. Shepard’s hands gripped tightly to his wife’s hips pulling her closer to him with each thrust. He’d had to restrain himself all through the ceremony. Had to keep his hands to himself, his eyes off her decolletage, and his erection from being clearly visible. He knew he’d managed two of his objectives. Now though, here in this stollen moment of time, he didn’t have to hide anything, and he rejoiced in it. Their mingled moans and cries filled the empty spaces of the massive room, rebounding and echoing off the ceiling in their own form of music as they held their own private ceremony. All too soon they’d have to leave, off to greet the crowds and smile for cameras; but that was later and this was now, and right now, they were all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Natural Enhancement**

They were back to their usual games, Neytiri on her back, with Jake straddling her chest. He was rolling his hips, dragging his cock back and forth between her tits as she egged him on. Her hands pressed them together around him, fingers interlocked over them so he was fully enclosed. This was one of their favorite positions, and today it was even better. Sex was never dull for them, but a few days ago Neytiri had found a plant while they’d been out in the jungle that she’d claimed was the strongest aphrodisiac on Pandora. They hadn't been able to use it right then, but they were making up for that now. Dried and drying lines of cum criss crossed Neytiri’s body, evidence of the last hour’s activity, and they were nowhere near done.

“More,” she panted, tongue lawling as she stretched towards his head, trying to lick at it with each thrust. She got him more times than not, and the increased pleasure of her mouth around him was quickly driving Jake to the edge, almost as quickly as the eager moans layered between her pleas. He had one hand stretched out behind himself, supporting his weight on her upraised knee, and the other was three fingers deep in her soaked pussy. Between those fingers and his cock between her tits, it was a toss up as to what was driving her need, but it didn’t really matter. What was clear what that she wanted him, and he more than ready to give her what she desired.

He stopped holding it back, letting the tug of her tits along his cock draw another orgasm from him. The angle wasn’t quite right for a facial, but that hardly mattered. His cum sprayed out, drawing another lewd line across her chest, over her shouldering disappearing in her hair. The edge of his load splattered droplets over her cheek and one corner of her mouth. Without breaking eye contact Neytiri ran her tongue around her lips, cleaning them with obvious enjoyment. Her hands kept moving too, tits still gliding over his cock, smearing the last bits of his cum around her cleavage and all over his shaft. Jake didn’t mind though, she’d be sucking him clean soon enough.

 

* * *

  


**Scratching a different itch**

Neytiri liked sucking Jake’s cock. She liked the way it felt, the way tasted, and loved the way it almost always ended with her covered in cum. Sometimes though, sometimes the body needs something else. And today was one of those days.

Each powerful thrust of Jake’s hips drove her a little deeper in into the bed of moss beneath her shoulders. At this rate, she’d be in the dirt soon, but she didn’t care, not with the flood of feeling that accompanied each thrust. She hugged her knees tighter, holding them down on either side of her head, and thrusting her ass up as high it as it would go, giving Jake the best possible angle as he squatted over her. His hands were helping too, pulling double duty supporting him and stabilizing her as he hammered his cock into her ass. It was an odd position, and when Jake had first described it to her, she’d been skeptical, but now, as he demonstrated just how deep and hard it let him fuck her, she understood. And she loved it. His cock was stretching her ass out, filling it up, and going deeper than he’d ever been before. Looking up at him past her own hips and pussy, she wondered what it would be like when he came so deep inside.

She didn’t get find out. Jake’s face took on the strained expression he always got right before he came, and he pulled out of her ass. For a moment she was disappointed, but only for a moment. Then he pointed his cock straight down, and unloaded a massive load all over her. Bent over the way she was, the thick cum was able to reach all of her favorite places! He came on her pussy, then tilted up a fraction to splash more on the underside of her tits, and finally, thick wetness splattered her face. Some landed in her open mouth, and more of it traveled up her face, forcing her to close one eye. She didn’t mind though, Jake knew what she liked.

 

* * *

 

**Roasting Miranda**

Miranda knelt on hands and knees, rocking back and forth between Shepard and her desk. This had all been his idea, and it had taken a little work for him to persuade her to do it, but now that she was here, she had to admit, it was actually fairly fun. Her movement brought her forward, body swaying in time with some music the Commander had selected. Shepard groaned as the motion pushed her mouth further down his shaft, and then again as her momentum halted and she started to rock backwards. The more of his cock that came free though, the more of the dildo disappeared. The neon pink toy was attached to one of the legs of her desk, and as she pulled away from him, she sank further down its length. Her pace had started slow, only taking a little of the toy as she got used to the artificial spit roast, but not anymore. This might have started as his idea, but as she’d gotten more and more comfortable with it, she’d taken charge. Now she was going deep, not moving excessively fast, but rocking back and forth in a steady, confident cadence that got her the best of both worlds.

The toy filled her up almost perfectly, sensation and pleasure she could direct and control with rolls and twitches of her hips. Sometimes those movements were for her, other times they were for Shepard. Her usual Cerberus jumpsuit had been replaced by a simple, skin tight latex catsuit that accentuated the roll of her hips. The front zipper was open down to her navel, letting letting her breasts hang free, another of Shepard’s instructions. They swung with each shift in direction, swaying forward and back in echo of her movements. Miranda didn’t mind though, she could see the effect the outfit, and the sight of her fucking herself on a dildo while she sucked him off, was having on Shepard, and she knew it wouldn’t be long now. The corners of her mouth turned up around his shaft, and she shifted into the end game. She rocked back, slamming her ass back against the desk, and shoving the toy as deep as it would go. The movement pulled her almost completely off his cock, leaving just the head in her mouth. She moaned around it, the muffled sound primal and hungry. Then she shoved forward, taking Shepard all the way to the hilt. She’d judged correctly. He groaned in pleasure of his own, and flooded her mouth. She gulped down as much of it as she could, but finally she couldn’t take any more, it was just coming too fast. She pulled back, leaving streaks of saliva and cum all along his shaft. Her retreat pushed her back down on the toy, thrusting her own climax upon her. Miranda shuddered and shivered, but didn’t let Shepard’s head out of her mouth. She swallowed the rest of his cum down, then, still not releasing him she looked up and locked eyes with him. Shepard grinned down at her, chest heaving a little as he recovered his own breath. She matched his grin, then to his surprise, she slid forward again to start the whole process over again.

 

* * *

 

**Getting Lucky**

You can’t believe your luck! When a couple of work friends made you promise to go out to a club with after you clocked off, you’d assumed it would suck. You’d been expecting to only stay long enough to find a convenient excuse, then cut out. You hadn’t been expecting to meet anybody like Kesarah and Fern. hadn’t been expecting to spend hours dancing with a pair of beautiful Twi'lek women. And you definitely didn’t expect to find yourself out back of the club, the statuesque blue alien kissing you furiously while her petie orange friend sucked your dick like it was the only thing in the world. Only goes to prove you shouldn’t ever assume anything.

Fern tugged at your shirt, making impatient hungry noises between kisses. You oblige her, pulling the stupid piece of clothing off. Unfortunately, that meant you had to break the kiss, but she didn’t let that her stop her. Even as you pull the shirt up between your faces, tugging it off and tossing the expensive synth silk to the alley floor, her mouth began to play over your chest. Kissing, biting, sucking, she worked you over, and all you could do was lean back and groan in pleasure at the passionate assault. She wasn’t the only one busy either. Your groan must have set something off in Kesarah too, because she went wild on your cock. Nobody you’ve ever fucked sucked cock like she does. She never sticks with a single pattern, now moving in slow deep strokes, then pulling her mouth off you to kiss and lick at your shaft, then thrusting herself back down on you to take your cock deep into her throat. You have no idea what you did to deserve this, but you really don’t care, and as Fern reaches up and pulls you face first into her tits, you really don’t care.


End file.
